roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Daisy Johnson
Daisy Johnson is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Raised in an orphanage, she joined the Rising Tide. Although a criminal, Johnson was recruited by Phil Coulson as a technical consultant for his team. The day she was officially accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. was also the first day of the HYDRA Uprising. Although betrayed by one of her closest allies, Grant Ward, Johnson remained loyal to the team and was accepted as one of equal rank after her role in the defeat of John Garret and his HYDRA allies. Working under the newly rebuilt S.H.I.E.L.D., Johnson carried out several operations against HYDRA. She eventually was reunited with her father, Calvin Zabo. Johnson was exposed to the Terrigen mists, thereby unlocking her hidden genes. The Afterlife inhumans rescued her from being harmed by a different S.H.I.E.L.D. faction, and Johnson was reunited with her mother, Jiaying. Discovering Jiaying's true intentions, Johnson was captured and almost killed by Jiaying, only to be rescued by her father. Daisy Johnson joined Project Caterpillars and began recruiting inhumans for her strike team, code named the Secret Warriors. Johnson worked alongside Alphonso Mackenzie in her fight against HYDRA. On the Secret Warriors last mission, Johnson was compromised by Hive and infected by his mind-controlling parasites. Serving Hive, the inhuman named Lash gave his life to free her from Hive's control. Her inhuman boyfriend, Lincoln Campbell, sacrificed himself to save the majority of Europe in a final act against hive. This traumatized Johnson who left S.H.I.E.L.D., only to be declared an outlaw under the Sokovian Accords. During her career as a vigilante, Quake joined forces with the Ghost Rider in the fight against Lucy Bauer. After the defeat of Eli Morrow, she officially rejoined S.H.I.E.L.D. and fought against the Watchdogs. When Aida kidnapped the majority of the high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. members she was left to team up with Jemma Simmons and infiltrate the Framework, all while allied with an alter-ego Grant Ward. Johnson's rescue mission was successful and they escaped the Framework only to be attacked by Aida again. After the climatic battle, Johnson convinced Leopold Fitz that leaving his friends wouldn't help, only to be kidnapped. However, her benevolent kidnapper was Enoch, a member of an organization which supported the development of S.H.I.E.L.D. and supplying Johnson and her allies with a new headquarters. Powers and Abilities Powers * Vibration Manipulation: Daisy Johnson's inhuman powers all stem from her ability to manipulate vibration forces. Overtime she has gained the ability to propel herself through the air, perform skeletal x-rays, and compress Gravitonium. Her abilities may be simple, but Johnson has invented several ingenious applications. Abilities * Brilliant Intellect: Johnson is an accomplished hacker who has a natural talent of analyzing patterns in data. This talent has given Johnson the opportunity to give her allies an advantage during intelligence gathering. * Thief: Johnson's criminal background involved a lot of trickery, so she is a master of pick-pocketing. * Marksmanship: Johnson was originally uncomfortable with firearms, but soon learned the consequences of such a fear. Thanks to the coaching of Melinda May, Johnson soon became highly skilled in the use of sidearms during combat, so much that she incorporates them with her powers and martial arts ability. * Close-Combat: Johnson was mentored by Grant Ward and Melinda May across a large spectrum of martial arts and close-combat fighting techniques. When used in conjunction with her marksmanship or inhuman powers, Johnson is a force to reckon with. * Espionage: Johnson has a natural gift for deception, relying on it several times during her missions. * Tactics: Johnson relied on her tactical prowess for survival against HYDRA and several other enemies. Equipment Weapons * Smith & Wesson M&P: The Smith & Wesson M&P pistol is the standard lethal sidearm carried by standard agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., thereby why Johnson was issued such a weapon. * I.C.E.R. Pistol: The preferred nonlethal weapon of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Johnson rarely forgets to carry it. Other Equipment * Gauntlets: Johnson uses these gauntlets in order to focus her powers. They also have the bonus side effect of releasing the pressure off her bones, allowing her to use her powers without risk of self-injury. Relationships